whoiswhoinswatfandomcom-20200213-history
Places
WHITE PALACE, MARGHAZAR White Palace;built in 1940 by the first king of the SwatPrincely State, Mian Gul Abdul Wadood,in a small town; Marghzar situated at about 13 kilometers away from Saidu Sharif. The name was given to the palace as it was made of white marble. The palace now serves as a hotel. The White Palace at Marghazar was the summer residence of the Wali of Swat,Miangul Jehanzeb. Located at 7,000 feet above sea leavel on Marghazar Hill, it was later converted into a tourist resort. The greenery of gorgeous landscape persuaded King of Swat Miangul Abdul Wadood in 1935 to build a summer resort here. The King brought marble from Agra, bronze from Belgium and artisan from Turkey who not only designed it but also constructed it. Thus, in 1941, a beautiful palace of white stone was erected. It was first named Swatti Taj Mahal, later Motti Mahal and now Sufed Mahal(White Palace). Then it was enriched with selective fauna and flora that made it mini zoo as well as mini botanical garden. There are 24 active spacious decorated rooms and the Royal Suite (ex-King’s bedroom) where once Queen Elizabeth also stayed for three day. There are two big conference halls where King Abdul Wadood used to hold cabinet meetings. There is King’s lobby to have beautiful view of the Garden Lawn. On the right side, there is a king’s Veranda to have a glimpse of swirling stream of water.On the left side of palace is situated six-roomed Lord’s Block for the residence of ministers and advisors. On the upper portion of the palace, the re is the eight-roomed Prince Block, it is totally enclave in tree and shrubs. Climbing further stairs, there is twelve-roomed Queen’s block. King Abdul Wadood had two wives so he built this block in way that each wife got 3 rooms, 3 servant rooms and a separate lawn in her share. The counterpart portion of second wife is replica of the first one. In front of the lawn, there is single balcony with marble benches and table with engraved painting of grapes. From here, one can see a marvelous boulder mountain. On the top of mountain, there is a house with electricity available since 1941. It was amazing. The material of White Palace was imported from Jaypure India, the same quarry that supplied marble to the Taj Mahal Agra. Chuna (lime) is used as binding material in place of cement. It is so compact to be drilled. The height of ceiling is 30-35ft to give extra strength and ward off heat. Ceiling fans were imported and installed in 1941 and are still working After the death of Miangul Wadood, Miangul Asfandyar Amirzeb became the owner . Now a day Miangul Shahriyar Amirzeb is the owner. Queen Elizabeth visited in 1961 and stayed here for three days as she discovered the deep tradition and history which surround the Swat Valley. there is 200 year old colossal chinar tree, serving as canopy for the visitors. The White palace is now converted into hotel and became visitors attration in summer. ''' Koh-e- EElum''' When you travel 13km souto Koh-e-Elam; mountain of 10,000 ft height with thick forest, springs, meadows, etc. According to a tradition, Rama Chandra spent 14 years of his exile at mount Elam. It is said that Rama Takhat (seat of Rama) still exists in good condition. There is also a small pond. This mountain has Buddhist place of worship, church and mosque. It is considered sacred by the Buddhist and the Hindu. It is 4 hours trekking from the palace, horses are also available. Foreigners whenever stayed at White Palace, essentially visited Koh-e-Elam. Chinese travelers Fahein, Xuangzang and Sang Yun visited this mountain and used this very route. According to another tradition, Alexander the Great climbed to the top to hold Jopeer star (probably planet Jupiter). There are many small villages on the way to mountain, for example; Joghiano, Elam Kalay, Jauz, kodona, Biloo Khan, etc. There is famous flower "Namer" having size of rose. It is of red color and eatable. One person who has eaten this flower told it to be sweet in taste and has no seed. The Hindu regards this flower sacred. This mountain is also famous for hunting desert sheep, ibex, chikor thward from Saidu Sharif, a beautiful lush green Valley of Marghazar welcomes you Marghazar, literal meaning greenland, is really so with green valleys, splendid mountains, pleasing atmosphere, cold water springs, fragrance of flowers, prettiness of hanging fruits, etc. Its good looks are further enhanced by White Palace and the myths of mount Elam mystify it. A magnificent matchless meadow of Marghazar multiplied by mammoth, mystifying mountains and marvelous marble mansion—make mode of a man mellow. 　 　 Section heading Write the second section of your page here.